Gangnam Style
"Gangnam Style" is a single released on July 15, 2012, by South Korean rapper-singer PSY as the lead single for his sixth studio album PSY 6 (Six Rules), Part 1. Its music video became the first video to reach 1 billion views on YouTube, reaching the milestone on December 21, 2012, surpassing Baby by Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris as the most viewed YouTube video of all time. It held the record for a while before having it taken by See You Again by Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth on July 10, 2017. Lyrics (Korean) Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style 낮에는 따사로운 인간적인 여자 커피 한잔의 여유를 아는, 품격 있는 여자 밤이 오면 심장이 뜨거워지는 여자 그런 반전 있는 여자 나는 사나이 낮에는 너만큼 따사로운 그런 사나이 커피 식기도 전에 원샷 때리는 사나이 밤이 오면 심장이 터져 버리는 사나이 그런 사나이 아름다워 사랑스러워 그래, 너 (hey) 그래, 바로 너 (hey) 아름다워 사랑스러워 그래, 너 (hey) 그래, 바로 너 (hey) 지금부터 갈 데까지 가 볼까 (까까까까) Oppa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh 정숙해 보이지만 놀 땐 노는 여자 이때다 싶으면 묶었던 머리 푸는 여자 가렸지만 웬만한 노출보다 야한 여자 그런 감각적인 여자 나는 사나이 점잖아 보이지만 놀 땐 노는 사나이 때가 되면 완전 미쳐 버리는 사나이 근육보다 사상이 울퉁불퉁한 사나이 그런 사나이 아름다워 사랑스러워 그래, 너 (hey) 그래, 바로 너 (hey) 아름다워 사랑스러워 그래, 너 (hey) 그래, 바로 너 (hey) 지금부터 갈 데까지 가 볼까 (까까까까) Oppa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh 뛰는 놈, 그 위에 나는 놈 Baby baby 나는 뭘 좀 아는 놈 뛰는 놈, 그 위에 나는 놈 Baby baby 나는 뭘 좀 아는 놈 You know what I'm saying! Oppa Gangnam Style Eh eh eh eh eh eh Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Oppa Gangnam Style Uh! Lyrics (Romanization) Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo Sarangseureowo Geurae, neo (Hey!) Geurae baro, neo (Hey!) Areumdawo Sarangseureowo Geurae, neo (Hey!) Geurae baro, neo (Hey!) Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka (kka kka kka k-k-k-k-kka) Oppa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja Garyeotjiman wenmanhan Min kang nochulboda yahan yeoja Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja Naneun sanai Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo Sarangseureowo Geurae, neo (Hey!) Geurae baro, neo (Hey!) Areumdawo Sarangseureowo Geurae, neo (Hey!) Geurae baro, neo (Hey!) Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka (kka kka kka k-k-k-k-kka) Oppa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom You know what I'm saying! Oppa Gangnam Style Eh eh eh eh eh eh Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Oppa Gangnam Style Uh! Lyrics (English) Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style A girl who is warm and humanly during the day A classy girl who knows how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes A girl with that kind of twist I'm a guy A guy who is as warm as you during the day A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down A guy whose heart bursts when night comes That kind of guy Beautiful Loveable Yes, you (hey) Yes, you (hey) Beautiful Loveable Yes, you (hey) Yes, you (hey) Now let's go until the end Oppa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes A girl who covers herself but is sexier than a girl who bares it all A sensible girl like that I'm a guy A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles That kind of guy Beautiful Loveable Yes, you (hey) Yes, you (hey) Beautiful Loveable Yes, you (hey) Yes, you (hey) Now let's go until the end Oppa Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh On top of the running man is the flying man Baby baby I'm a man who knows a thing or two On top of the running man is the flying man Baby baby I'm a man who knows a thing or two You know what I'm saying! Oppa Gangnam Style Eh eh eh eh eh eh Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op-Oppa Gangnam Style Ehh, sexy lady! Op-Op-Op-Op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Oppa Gangnam Style Uh! Why It Sucks # The music video is really weird in its theme and consists of numerous bait-and-switch moments and "it's not what it seems" gimmicks. Here are some of them: ## At the beginning of the video, it looks as if PSY is sunbathing on the beach before the camera zooms out and reveals that he's actually on a sand pit in a children's playground. ## PSY pretending to be a famous runway model in what looks to be an abandoned warehouse as he walks down the "runway" with 2 ladies while being pelted with trash by a really powerful fan. ## PSY watching 2 old men (played by BIGBANG members Seungri and Daesung) playing Janggi (Korean chess) before deliberately blowing their game up at the beat drop. ## PSY using a sports hall as his personal dance hall while a tennis match is being played. ## PSY using a tour bus full of elderly tourists as his disco hall. ## PSY chasing away 2 complete strangers while dancing on the road. ## PSY and a big group of carousel riders dancing to the song while the carousel is moving. ## PSY gatecrashing a riverside yoga session while dancing. ## PSY and a few girls dancing in a multi-story car park before Yoo Jae-suk gatecrashes it and challenges him to a dance-off. ## PSY singing his lines under Noh Hong-Chul while the latter is humping the air and both are in an elevator. ## PSY singing the bridge in what looks like a recording booth before the camera zooms out to reveal that he's actually using the toilet. # This song pretty much started an annoyingly massive viral dance move that infected the world for a few years and it became such a massive meme that even MIT (yes, The Massachusetts Institute of Technology) joined in the craze by building a robot that does nothing but dance to the song. # The lyrics are extremely cheesy and weird when translated into English. # The song received an unnecessary remix featuring HyunA, who played PSY's love interest in the music video. It's literally the exact same song but modified with her vocals in it. Trivia # It is the first video to reach 1 billion views on YouTube. It was also the most viewed video on the website between December 2012 and July 2017 until it was surpassed by "See You Again", "Taki Taki" and "I Like It". # "Gangnam Style" was the first video to break the upper limit of a 32-bit signed integer (~2.1 billion) for view counts, forcing YouTube to upgrade to a 64-bit integer (~9.2 quintillion). # PSY actually didn't want to upload Gangnam Style onto YouTube at first, fearing that he'd become a massive laughing stock amongst his fans. Video V|The official music video Category:2010s Songs Category:K-Pop songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Internet Memes Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:PSY Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Annoying Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Average Songs Category:Dance Central songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:2012 Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome Category:2010s Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:2012 Songs